


Game Night

by TB80



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Jealous Maggie Sawyer, supercorp if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TB80/pseuds/TB80
Summary: Maggie and Lena join the gang for game night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am supposed to be working on a slightly longer Sanvers fic that is giving me grief, so I decided to write this as a distraction. Nothing much of substance here, just a drabble to put some words onto the page. Essentially canon through s2e7 (with minor tweaks for my convenience).

"You did what?" Alex cried, following closely on her sister's heels as she entered her loft.

"It'll be fun!" Kara insisted enthusiastically, placing several bags of groceries on her kitchen island. She had never hosted such a large group for game night, and she wanted to make sure it went well. The last thing she wanted to do was run out of food.

"But why, why would you invite Maggie?" Alex questioned desperately, making a beeline towards her sister's refrigerator. If she was going to have any hope of getting through this she was going to need beer, and lots of it.

"I thought you two were going to be friends." Kara turned to face Alex, a frown on her face. "Now that you finally have a friend, I just wanted them to feel welcome."

"I have friends Kara!" Alex replied indignantly.

"Really? Name one." Alex opened her mouth to answer, and Kara held up a finger to stop her. "And I don't mean work friends. I mean people you spend time with without guns or rogue aliens being involved."

Alex snapped her mouth shut, arms crossed over her chest. "Well, if you are going to put limits on it," Alex grumbled.

"I thought you wanted to be friends." Kara tilted her head to the side, her expression concerned. She had only wanted to make Alex's new friend feel welcome. Maggie wasn't necessarily on the top of her favorite person list, but if Alex wanted to try the just friends thing with the detective, then Kara wanted to do whatever she could to support her sister.

"I do. I do. I just...I guess I figured we would be the kind of friends who barely saw each other, and never really hung out," Alex replied, pacing back and forth. It had been a little over a week since Maggie had given her the brush off, and while Alex had agreed to try the friends thing, she wasn't really looking forward to it. Her attraction toward the brunette detective was still too intense, and she needed more time to gather her wits. She had already made an idiot of herself once in front of the other woman, and she would prefer to not have a repeat performance.

"I'll call her and cancel." Kara decided definitively.

"What? No! You can't do that, it will seem like I don't want to see her," Alex insisted.

Kara frowned. "But you don't."

Alex sighed in frustration. "I know that, but I can't make it look I'm trying to avoid her. If you call and uninvite her, and then someone else mentions game night in front of her, she's going to know something is going on."

Kara's brow creased, and she shook her head. "It was way less complicated when you thought you were straight," Kara decided.

Alex rolled her eyes, and sighed. "Tell me about it."

Kara tipped her head to one side. "Would now be a bad time to tell you that Lena is coming too?"

Alex looked at her sister. Confused as to why she would invite the high powered CEO to their weekly game night, why the CEO would actually agree, or why Kara thought Alex would care.

"Why would that bother me? I didn't realize you two were that friendly, but the more the merrier right?" Seeing the vaguely guilty look on Kara's face, Alex narrowed her eyes at her sister. "What aren't you telling me?"

Kara shifted uneasily. "Well see the thing is, Lena and I were talking a few weeks ago, and she happened to mention, now Alex don't be mad, I was just trying to help, but after your reaction to Maggie coming, I think maybe I shouldn't ha-"

"Kara!" Alex said sharply, cutting off her sister mid-ramble.

"Lena's gay!" Kara spit out. "A lesbian. Like you!"

Alex groaned. There wasn't enough beer in the world for this. "And you thought what? That you would set us up?"

Kara looked offended. "What? No! I just thought that it would be good if you could meet other gay people. Have gay friends. I've been reading, and having a wide support network is very important, and can make the coming out process much easier. You're not upset are you?" Kara asked, nervously twisting her hands.

Alex wanted to be mad at her sister, but seeing the earnest expression in her sister's blue eyes, she just couldn't. Kara hadn't meant any harm, and she was just trying to show Alex she supported her. In her odd, overly enthusiastic, and not always well thought out, Kara way.

"Of course I'm not mad." Alex replied. "But can you just promise me that you won't scour National City for random lesbians to invite to game night?"

Kara laughed, her eyes darting away nervously. That idea had certainly never occurred to her. Nope. Not once. "Who would do that?" Kara deflected.

"Kara," Alex said in warning.

"Okay, okay I promise!"

* * *

Winna and James were the first to arrive. Alex greeted them with an almost frantic desperation.

"Did you bring it?" Alex demanded, before the door had even closed. James held up the 12 pack of longnecks in response, and Alex gave a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank god. If ever a night called for reinforcements, this is it."

"You sound like you are heading into battle. It's just Kara's game night," Winn replied.

Alex glared at him. "Did Kara tell you who she invited?"

"No? I figure it was just the usual suspects. Which actually, is something I have been meaning to bring up. It really isn't fair to James and I that you and Kara team up. You guys grew up together, that is a total unfair advantage."

"She mentioned to me she was inviting Maggie," James supplied.

"And Lena," Alex ground out, between clenched teeth.

"What? Lena. As in Lena Luthor? That Lena?" Winn questioned. Alex nodded. "Why on earth would she invite the CEO of L-Corp to game night? I mean, I knew they were kinda friendly but..Oh..Ohhhhh" Winn exclaimed. He leaned in close to Alex. "Is she trying to set them up?" he whispered excitedly.

Alex recoiled back. "Who? Lena and Maggie?" Winn nodded and Alex barely resisted the urge to smack him. The last thing she needed in her head was the image of Maggie and the beautiful and confident CEO together. Alex didn't think Lena would ever have the term, "fresh off the boat" applied to her. The other woman practically oozed sex appeal. She may have been in denial, but she wasn't blind.

"Why would she do that?" Alex demanded harshly. "And how did you even know that Lena was gay?" Alex continued, not giving Winn a chance to reply.

"Um, because I have access to the internet. And eyes?" Winn retorted. Winn looked at her critically. "How did you not know? Aren't you supposed to have some type of spidey-sense about these things."

Alex gave up the fight, and smacked Winn in the back of the head, earning a yelp in reply. "Do I have to talk to J'onn about monitoring your internet access at work?"

"I would never read salacious gossip sites on company time," Winn insisted, rubbing his head and looking wounded.

"It's true. He's much more likely to play video games," James supplied unhelpfully.

"Dude!" Winn protested, looking thoroughly betrayed.

Alex rolled her eyes. She didn't have the patience to deal with their squabbling right now. "To answer your question, no, she did not invite Maggie and Lena to set them up," Alex practically growled the last part. "She invited them, because she thought I needed more gay friends, and these are apparently the only lesbians Kara knows."

"Awwww, that's so sweet," Winn practically cooed. "Your little sister is setting you up on play dates."

Alex grabbed Winn by the shirt and pulled him in close. "Do I have to remind you what my index finger is capable of?"

Winn paled noticeably, and reached up to carefully pry Alex's hand off his shirt. Kara may be the one in the Danvers family that was impervious to bullets, possessed super strength, and the ability to melt steel with her eyes, but Alex legitimately terrified him sometimes. "Nope. All good." He tapped his temple. "Near perfect memory."

"Hey James, I think Kara needs us for something," Winn said, grabbing his friend by the arm.

James looked around, not seeing Kara. "She does?"

Winn nodded. "Yup. Over there." He pointed to the far corner of the loft. "Bye Alex!" With a tug, Winn dragged James away, leaving Alex to brood.

Could Winn be right? Not about Kara setting up Lena and Maggie, Alex knew her sister would never do that. But was it possible that the pair would hit it off. Was Lena the type of woman that Maggie was attracted to? Alex had the admittedly small sample size of two to go on, but Lena didn't seem like Maggie's type. Alex scowled, although neither apparently, was she.

Since she was preoccupied with thoughts of the detective, she supposed it was only fitting that Maggie would be the next to arrive. She pulled herself away from the peep hole and took one last calming breath before opening the door.

"Maggie, you made it!" Alex greeted her warmly. But not too warmly, she didn't want to seem overeager.

"Danvers, hey!" Maggie walked into the apartment, handing Alex a six pack as she passed by. "I figured you can never have too much beer."

Alex smiled. God she loved the way this woman thought. "You figured correctly." Alex depositing the bottles in the fridge, grabbing one for herself, and one for Maggie. Popping the tops, she took a long pull off her's, and handed the other to Maggie.

Maggie leaned in slightly, and Alex caught a whiff of the Detective's scent. She bit back a moan and tightened her hand around her beer bottle. Keep it together Danvers. You are a highly trained government operative. Surely you can manage to not make an idiot out of yourself around your crush.

"What exactly is game night? Kara seemed really excited to invite me, but she was a little light on the details," Maggie confessed.

"It's….game night." Alex replied, not sure how else to explain it. "We get together and play games. The definition is kinda in the title." She gave Maggie a pointed look. "Are you sure you're a detective?"

"Laugh it up Danvers." Maggie shrugged, looking slightly discomfited. "I just...I dunno...This isn't how I usually spend my Friday nights." Alex could well imagine, though she really didn't want to. Because thoughts of how Maggie most likely spent her Friday nights just sent tendrils of jealousy snaking through her system.

Though it almost killed her to do so, Alex offered Maggie an out. "Look if you would rather not...I know Kara can be a little…insistent at times. If she guilted you into coming, don't feel like you have to say. If you have somewhere you would rather be."

Alex tried her best to muster up a smile, to prove she was sincere, and that she didn't care one way or the other if Maggie stayed. Which of course was a lie, she cared very much. As much as it pained her to be in the brunette's presence, it was also wonderful. But she couldn't let Maggie know that. So she smiled, or tried to, and did her best to pretend that she wasn't holding her breath waiting for the answer.

"No, no. That's not what I meant," Maggie insisted with a shake of her head. "I wasn't trying to ditch. I just...This isn't really in my wheelhouse, ya know? And I don't want to embarrass myself."

Alex breathed a sigh of relief. Maggie was staying. "Well, we usually play a version of catchphrase. Though we have been known to play pictionary a time or two. One time we tried charades, but…" Alex stopped herself.

"But what?" Maggie questioned.

Because of course she would when Alex had just left her statement hanging there like that. It wasn't like Alex could tell her the truth. That they had tried, but that Kara had gotten a little overly excited, and had accidentally embedded the coffee table into the wall, nearly taking Winn's head off in the process.

Alex shook her head. "But it didn't turn out well." Alex gave Maggie a playful smirk. "Relax Maggie, I doubt you can be any worse at game night than you are at pool."

"Oh, she's got jokes," Maggie retorted. "Just remember paybacks, are a bi-"

Maggie was cut off by a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Kara yelled, flying past at what Alex was sure was slightly faster than human speed. Kara pulled the door open with such force Alex was relieved that it managed to stay on the hinges. Explaining that to the super again would be interesting.

"Lena! You made it!" Kara cried excitedly, giving her friend a quick hug. Lena gave her cheek an air kiss in return.

"I wasn't sure what to bring, but I figured you can't go wrong with wine." Lena offered, holding out two bottles, one white, one red.

"You didn't have to bring anything," Kara insisted, "I'm just happy you were able to make it."

Maggie looked at Alex questioningly and mouthed 'Lena Luthor'. Alex shrugged, raised her eyebrows, and took another healthy swallow of beer.

"Come in, come in," Kara said, ushering her friend into the room. Kara led Lena over to where Maggie and Alex were standing. "This is my sister Alex. And her friend Maggie," Kara added, as an afterthought.

Lena looked at Alex closely, her brow wrinkling slightly, trying to place where she had seen her before. It didn't take her long. She offered her a charming smile. "I believe we've met. You saved my life." Lena extended her hand in greeting.

Alex grasped her hand, and returned the smile. "Just doing my job. And I seem to recall you returning the favor."

"Well it is only polite to return the favor," Lena said with a smirk. Alex felt her face flush in reaction. When Lena Luthor gave someone their undivided attention, and pinned them with those piercing green eyes, they couldn't help but respond. She was only human. An apparently very gay human. Seriously, how had she not known? She was a scientist for fucks sake. It was embarrassing.

"I don't think I've heard this one," Maggie interrupted, eyeing the pair in slight annoyance. She wasn't sure she liked what she was seeing here. At all. Maggie crossed her arms across her chest.

"Yeah. Um. Where did you guys meet?" Kara asked, reaching up to adjust her glasses. She knew of course. But Lena didn't know that she knew. Sometimes keeping who knew what straight, was a full-time job in itself.

Alex broke eye contact, and dropped Lena's hand. "I was assigned to cover the press conference that Ms. Luthor gave about the renaming of L-Corp. I'm FBI," Alex explained.

Lena smiled at her broadly. "Lena, please." Maggie rolled her eyes and took a drink of her beer.

"Lena." Alex replied, dipping her head slightly.

"So Alex, I understand that we may have occasion to cross paths in more than a professional capacity in the future?"

Alex looked at Lena blankly for a moment. When it finally clicked, she choked on her beer. "Kara!" she spluttered.

"What?" Kara asked innocently, blue eyes wide behind her glasses.

"Oh, please don't be upset with her." Lena placated, resting her hand gently on Alex's forearm. It was a lucky thing for Lena that Maggie did not possess Supergirl's heat vision. "I mentioned to her not that long ago that she was my only friend in National City. I think she was just trying to help." Lena looked to Kara for confirmation, and found her nodding furiously.

Alex sighed, and nodded her head. "I know." Alex looked at Kara and gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm not mad. It's just vaguely embarrassing that I am almost 30, and my little sister is setting me up on gay play dates."

Lena quirked her eyebrow at Alex, her smirk reappearing. Alex flushed. "I mean..Not that kind of….Oh God." Alex dropped her face into her hands. Lena laughed, charmed. She knew that Alex was Kara's adopted sister, but she could definitely see the family resemblance.

If she didn't already have her eyes set on someone else, she may even be tempted to pursue something with the redhead herself. Of course, just because she wasn't interesting in a relationship with Alex, didn't mean she couldn't have a little bit of fun.

Lena Luthor did not rise to the top of the corporate ladder by being unobservant. Maggie Sawyer may have been introduced as Alex's friend, but a blind person could see that there was something more going on between the two. And Lena had perfect 20/20 vision.

She hadn't missed the doe eyed glances that Alex would send the detective when she thought no one was looking. She also hadn't missed the way that Maggie Sawyer glared at her every time she made the slightest contact with Alex. Tonight had the potential to be the most fun she had had in ages. And if it also served a secondary, more selfish purpose, all the better.

Lena rested her hand on Alex's shoulder. She was a scientist, and all good scientists tested, and retested, their hypotheses. She flicked her eyes quickly to Maggie, and bit back her smirk. Hypothesis confirmed. "Relex Alex. I know what you meant." She patted her shoulder lightly, and removed her hand. Some of the tension drained out of Maggie's body. Oh she had it bad; this was going to be fun.

* * *

Introductions out of the way, food set out, and drinks opened, the group of six gathered around Kara's living room.

Kara stood in the center of the room, and clapped her hands to gather everyone's attention. "Okay. I was thinking tonight we could try something a little different."

"Kara, we agreed, no more charades," Winn begged. "I still haven't recovered from the last time."

Kara frowned at her friend, and adjusted her glasses. Were they never going to let her live that down? "No Winn. Not charades. Trivial Pursuit!" she cried excitedly. She pointedly ignored the audible groan that went through the group. This would be fun, they'd see.

"I put everyone's name in this bowl, and I will draw for random teams." Of course, the teams would not be random. A quick adjustment of her glasses assured that. She still felt a little bad about inviting Maggie, and she didn't want to risk sticking Alex on a team with her all night. Since the whole point of the evening was to get Alex some more gay friends, she decided to pair her with Lena. The pair seemed to be getting along well so far. Kara frowned and adjusted her glasses again, maybe a little too well. Maggie and Winn, and Kara and James, completed the teams.

"Sports and Leisure, for the pie" Kara read, directing her attention to Winn and Maggie. "This sports team was the first to win 3 National Championships in football."

Winn looked at Maggie expectantly. "Why are you looking at me?" Maggie demanded, crossing her arms.

"Well….you know…" Winn explained, gesturing his hand at Maggie. Maggie scowled at him. "I don't watch sports. I just thought…"

"Pass," Maggie grumbled. Of all the games for them to play, it had to be Trivial Pursuit. It wasn't that she was stupid, but she spent most of her time at work, and when she had a free night she was more likely to be found at a bar, than watching TV or catching up on random pop-culture facts.

"Can you guys steal?" Kara asked, turning her attention to Lena and Alex. Yes. They were playing by modified rules, because otherwise they had the potential to still be playing by the time next week's game night rolled around.

"Metropolis Meteors," Lena answered immediately, not even consulting Alex.

Kara raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Correct."

Alex and Lena high fived. "My family is a majority owner," Lena answered, looking somewhat sheepish.

Maggie rolled her eyes, and took another deep pull from her beer. Because of course they were.

James leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees. "So, you probably have access to some pretty prime seats."

"James," Kara scolded, backhanding him across the stomach. "Don't try to weasel tickets out of Lena. She may not come back."

James held up his hands in surrender. The action hurting a little more than it should. Kara still forgot her own strength at times. "I was just asking." He looked at Lena. "But you know if you are ever looking to unload some tickets….."

Lena laughed. "It's fine Kara. I do have tickets, and I never use them. If your friends could put them to use, I would be happy to share them." Lena turned to Alex. "What about you?"

Alex bobbed her head back and forth. "Not a huge fan, but I used to watch the games with my Dad. Go Night Hawks!"

Lena rested her hand on Alex's knee. "Well, I happen to be know the Night Hawks owner, and I'm sure I could arrange something if you're interested."

"I want to go to," Winn interrupted.

"You don't even watch football," Maggie retorted.

"So what? It sounds fun," Winn insisted.

Maggie grunted, and stood up. "I'm going to grab another beer? Anyone want anything?" The entire group was ready for a refill.

Alex sent her friend a puzzled look, and stood as well. "I'll help." Maggie had been acting off all evening, and she had a feeling the brunette was not really enjoying herself. She trailed her friend into the kitchen.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked softly, uncorking the wine bottle to pour the glass that Lena had requested.

"Never better," Maggie assured her, giving the wine a sour glance.

Alex tilted her head and looked at her in concern. "Are you sure? Because you don't seem fine." Alex finished pouring, and reached for one of the beer bottles with her free hand. "I get the feeling that this isn't really your scene. If you wanted to bail, I'd understand. Kara is used to having evenings cut short by work emergencies. I could text you if you wanted?"

"Trying to get rid of me Danvers?" Maggie asked.

"What? No! I just don't want you to feel like you are stuck here. You don't seem like you are enjoying yourself?"

Maggie smiled, trying to alleviate Alex's concern. She didn't want her bad mood to ruin the agent's evening. She was the one that had told Alex she needed to get out there and explore, so she could hardly hold it against her when she did just that.

It was just...Lena Luthor? Maggie hadn't missed Alex's shy fumbling when the two were first introduced. She hadn't pegged Lena as Alex's type. Sure, Lena Luthor was brilliant, gorgeous, funny, and richer than God, but other than that, what was the appeal really?

"What's not to enjoy?" Maggie asked, grabbing the rest of the beer bottles. "Now, c'mon, let's get back over there so I can catch up."

Except Maggie was even worse at Trivial Pursuit than she was at pool. A fact that became quickly apparent. Meanwhile, Lena and Alex were some kind supernerd trivia god duo. They didn't just beat the competition, they decimated them.

"Okay, new rule," Winn decreed as they were packing up the game board. "In the future there can only be one Ph.D. per team. Having you two on the same side was just…completely unfair."

Lena looked at Alex curiously. "I thought you were in the FBI?"

Alex nodded. "I am. I just got a Ph.D. in Biomedical Engineering first."

Lena looked impressed, and honestly, she was. "Just," she said with a laugh. "I may have to pick your brain sometime. My lab has been working on some technology to detect aliens, and I thought we were close, but we ran into some unexpected problems that we have been unable to crack. I'm sure someone with your background could provide some valuable insight."

"Well I would be crazy to turn down an invitation to see the inner workings of your R&D department. I have heard a lot about your lab." Which was all true. The DEO had been wanting to get an inside look at L-Corp for months. Kara seemed confident that Lena was nothing like her brother, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

Maggie sipped sullenly at her beer and glowered. 'Let me show you my super high-tech research lab.' What was that? The nerd equivalent of let me show you my etchings? To her disgust, Alex looked more than a little intrigued by the offer.

"Anyone up for dessert?" Kara asked, always read to eat.

James stood up, and shook his head. "None for me thanks. I actually have to head out." He sent Winn a pointed look.

"Oh, yeah me too." He faked an exaggerated yawn. "It's been a long week and I want to make an early night of it. Sorry Kara," he smiled at the disappointed blonde apologetically. Since helping James with being the Guardian, he had new found sympathy for the juggling act that Kara was forced to maintain.

"You guys will stay right?" Kara asked, sending a puppy dog look toward Maggie and Lena.

"Of course," Lena replied almost instantly, powerless to resist the plea. Plus, she still had some final tests to run. Watching the detective get progressively more grumpy over the course of the evening had been it's own reward. Not many people knew this about her, but she was a romantic at heart, and the unresolved sexual tension between Maggie and Alex was strong enough to power National City for the next year.

Maggie settled back into the couch. She had been about to beg off, but if Lena was staying, she was staying. No way was she leaving her alone with Alex. At some point during the evening, she had decided she would be a horrible friend if she let Lena take advantage of Alex.

The CEO was clearly trying to move in on the agent. Maggie had watched all evening as she used any excuse she could find to make contact with the redhead. Got a question right? Let me give you a high-five. Got a question wrong? That deserves a pat on the knee. We won the game? Here let me grope you. Okay. That last one may have been a slight exaggeration, but she had held that hug with Alex for entirely too long.

Lena was all wrong for Alex, and it was Maggie's job as her friend to make sure she didn't end up heartbroken. Did Lena understand how much Alex's strive to be perfect had defined her life? No. Did she understand that she literally put her life on the line every day to make sure the world was safer for others? No. Would she be able to show Alex how amazing intimacy between two people could actually be? Okay, possible yes, but that wasn't the point.

Alex deserved more. Alex deserved someone that actually cared about her. Someone that recognized what an amazing woman she was. Someone that would treat her as the most precious thing in their life. Someone like Maggie.

Wait? What? Maggie shook her head.

"Okay, now that the boys are finally gone," Lena said with a conspiratorial wink. "Spill the details Alex."

Alex looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "Details?" she responded weakly.

"Yes, the details!" Lena said excitedly, resting her hand on Alex's leg for good measure. "I remember how much of a relief it was when I finally figured it out. It was like everything that had been wrong, finally righted itself. The world at last made sense. What made you finally realize?" Lena got a far off look on her face. "For me it was Gretchen Malone. Thank god mother couldn't be bothered to raise me herself and sent me off to boarding school. A truly educational experience."

"Oh, I uh...Realized I had a bit of a crush on a coworker." Alex made a very concerted effort to not even glance at Maggie.

Lena gave her a sympathetic look. "But I take it that didn't work out?"

"Ah, no. They uh, they didn't feel the same." Alex stuttered, still embarrassed about the way she had thrown herself at Maggie. "But it made me finally realize some things about myself. So it was all worth it." And it was. It may still sting like a bitch, but Alex wouldn't take it back for anything.

Lena gave her a sympathetic smile. "Well, their loss." It hadn't escaped Lena's attention that Alex had refused to look anywhere in Maggie's direction.

"Any dates yet?" Lena asked.

"Dates? Ah. No. Nope. No dates."

Lena laughed. "Well I remember how exciting, but also how intimidating, it can be when you are first starting out. So if you need someone to break the ice, please know that I am always available."

Maggie scoffed. Oh she just bet she was.

"Uh..Thanks Lena. I may take you up on that," Alex responded. She laughed self-consciously. "I know it's not everyone's thing to deal with us fresh off the boat types."

So that was the way of it. Lena hadn't pegged the detective as an idiot, but maybe she had been wrong. "Oh Alex, trust me when I say there will be no shortage of women willing to show you the ropes, so to speak." Lena gave Alex a wink.

Alex blushed crimson.

Maggie set her beer bottle down on the coffee table with an audible crack. Okay. That was it.

"Hey Alex, can I speak to you for a minute." She glared at Lena. "In private."

"What?" Alex shook her head, breaking eye contact with Lena. "Uh, yeah. Sure Maggie."

When Maggie grabbed Alex by the hand and practically dragged her out into the hallway. The door slammed behind them with a bang.

Kara looked at Lena in confusion. "What was that about?"

Lena looked at the other woman and gave an internal sigh. Really?

* * *

"Maggie, what the hell," Alex cried, as she was shoved out into the hallway. "What is your problem?"

"You need to be careful with her," Maggie insisted, arms crossed over her chest.

"Who? Lena?" Alex shook her head. "She's just being nice."

Maggie scoffed. Surely Alex couldn't be that naive. "That wasn't nice Alex. That was her flirting with you."

"What? You're crazy. She's Kara's friend, she was just trying to help me out."

"Oh she was trying to be help you alright. Help you out of your pants," Maggie muttered.

Alex looked at Maggie incredulously. "You're out of your mind." Alex crossed her arms across her chest. "And so what if she is? Aren't you the one that told me I needed to get out there? Experience things for myself."

"Yes, but not with someone like her," Maggie insisted stubbornly.

"Someone like her? You mean someone that is nice, smart, attractive, funny, and seems to genuinely like me? Oh yeah, that sounds _awful,_ " Alex retorted mockingly. "I can see how that would just be horrible."

"Alex, I just want you to be careful. This is all so new to you, and it would be so easy for someone to take advantage."

Alex threw her hands up in frustration. "Yes. I know. Poor inexperienced, fresh off the boat Alex. I get it Maggie."

"That's not what I meant, Alex," Maggie responded.

"Then what did you mean?"

Maggie took in the defeated slump of Alex's shoulders, and knew she had a decision to make. It wasn't fair to Alex for her to insist she needed to get out there and meet people, and then have her turn into a jealous shrew the first time someone showed the slightest bit of interest. She was either going to have to let Alex go, or claim her for herself. It really wasn't much of a choice.

Maggie stepped forward, crowding into Alex's personal space. Alex withdrew instinctively, her back connecting with the wall.

"I just meant that you need to find someone that will treat you how you deserve to be treated. Someone that will recognize how amazing and sweet you are. Someone that appreciates that you go from alien stomping badass, to cute nerd in the blink of an eye. Someone that doesn't mind when you kick their ass in pool."

Alex breathed deeply. "And do you know someone like that?" Alex asked, having a pretty good idea where Maggie was going with this, but really, she had read it wrong once before.

Maggie grinned at her adoringly, head tipped to one side, and dimple out in full force. "I may have someone in mind," Maggie admitted.

Alex licked lips. "Who?"

Instead of answering Maggie leaned forward and kissed Alex like she had been wanting to since that first kiss in the bar. While that first kiss had been amazing, this one was so much better. She brought her hands up to cup Alex's jaw, and Alex clutched at her shoulders.

The first kiss had been born of giddy excitement, and adrenaline. The second was the result of over a week's worth of suppressed longing, and it showed. Alex moaned softly when Maggie sucked softly on her bottom lip, stroking it lightly with her tongue. Before things could get too out of hand, Maggie pulled back, resting her forehead against Alex's.

"So...you mean you then?" Alex quipped. "I just want to make sure."

Maggie laughed, and gave Alex one more soft kiss, because really, how could she not. "Yes, I meant me."

"I thought you didn't do the whole…" Alex motioned to herself. The statement was meant as a joke, but Maggie could detect the genuine concern in Alex's tone.

"Something tells me I am going to be breaking all sorts of rules when it comes to you," Maggie replied. She grabbed Alex by the hand and tugged her away from the wall. "Now let's get back in there. I need to thank your sister for inviting me to game night."


End file.
